Report:Vandalism
2 users at Weekend Wiki ::Please contact local administrators are there are some that are active. - Jr Mime (talk) VSTF] 20:11, April 7, 2018 (UTC) Trucker55 at Bunk'd Wiki ::As he's already blocked by an administrator, we don't do more than that. - Jr Mime (talk) VSTF] 20:10, April 7, 2018 (UTC) :I'm the one who blocked him. He keeps spamming my message wall on multiple wikis. I continue to block him on the admins where I'm admin, where he's spamming, but it would make a lot more sense, if he got a Global Block. He made two other accounts, on which he kept spammming: EnderChas and BadPeople1234. On the BadPeople account, it was worst. He vandalised even more pages there, and the comments too. I see no reason on why not to globally block him. --RuneMagle (talk) 15:49, April 8, 2018 (UTC) ::I know EnderChas from a Discord server, and I seriously do not think he is anyone's alt account. I have never heard him or anyone in the server refer to anyone named Trucker55. Perhaps EnderChas' behavior may remind you of this person, but I am almost positive that they are two different people. 16:02, April 8, 2018 (UTC) :: I know EnderChas too,he is one of my best friends on a wiki.He never vandalized any page.There is two reasons of this report: You hate chas and you wan't him banned, or someone impersonnated him. 18:12, April 8, 2018 (UTC) ::I am certainly not a sockpuppet! I found a report about your wiki and you in VSTF wiki, and I went to check out the situation and I saw how rude you (RuneMagle) was being to Trucker, so I went on to stick up for him. I am EnderChas. United we fly, divided we fall. (talk) 16:10, April 8, 2018 (UTC) :::hello this has become more of a social issue , which is out of VSTF scope i would suggest you people work things out yourselves or contact a staff through .★ Minato826 ✉ ' 17:41, April 8, 2018 (UTC) DamonEugene at Jessie Wiki ::I do not see how he's vandalising the wiki. Please contact local administrators for them to check. - Jr Mime (talk) VSTF] 20:10, April 7, 2018 (UTC) Ok. Even though the only admin there isn't active. I just checked the contributions in question, I can definitely see how they have been identified as vandalism. Damon Eugene changed the name of a page and altered the text of that page to include false information, a reference to someone called Bill Shribman. I concur with the opinion stated, they are a vandal and deserve blocking. Buckmana (talk) 05:03, April 8, 2018 (UTC) :Just stating my opinion, most of this person's contributions looked okay to me, but the info about Bill Shribman is not true-he isn't even connected with that show. Adeste Fideles 09:33, April 8, 2018 (UTC) Blow Up & Pop at Nickipedia ::I am having a hard time finding what's vandalism and what's not vandalism with these guys. Could you use and explain the situation with these accounts please? Thank you. - Jr Mime (talk) VSTF] 20:09, April 7, 2018 (UTC) 74.105.150.69 at Fortnite Wiki ::Dealt with by local admins. [[User:Noreplyz|'no]][[User talk:Noreplyz|'replyz']] 08:05, April 8, 2018 (UTC) 85.248.227.163 at Trollegle wiki 2601:19D:401:97A:147F:7AF5:62F1:748F at The Idea Wiki ::Cleared report , thanks ★ Minato826 ✉ ' 08:48, April 8, 2018 (UTC) 2600:6C5D:80:ACB:0:4D5B:9914:5236 at Black History ::Done. '★ Minato826 ✉ ' 08:48, April 8, 2018 (UTC) DIGGAFICKER at Villains Wiki ::Cleared report , thanks '★ Minato826 ✉ ' 08:48, April 8, 2018 (UTC) 67.81.107.101 at Horror Film Wiki ::Done, thanks! '★ Minato826 ✉ ' 08:48, April 8, 2018 (UTC) 179.57.240.206 at One Piece Final Chapter RBLX Wiki ::Done, thanks! '★ Minato826 ✉ ' 08:48, April 8, 2018 (UTC) 68.170.250.248 at Lisa RPG Wiki ::Done, thanks! '★ Minato826 ✉ ' 08:48, April 8, 2018 (UTC) 185.60.239.186 at Risk Universalis III Wikia ::Done, thank you for the report. ��Laundry-Machine 13:18, April 8, 2018 (UTC) Mitu12311 at LEGO Harry Potter Wiki ::I left them a message. YaMama23 at Orthoxia (Roblox) Wiki ::An administrator has already reverted their edits and issued no block. 2601:1C2:4B01:641A:716E:C8E3:6C5B:BAD8 at Club Penguin Universe Wiki :Completed. '★ Minato826 ✉ ' 03:32, April 9, 2018 (UTC) 82.32.196.247 at Animanga Wiki ::Hey you should try contacting one of the recently active admins about this IP. Their edits aren't really "vandalism" that's worthy enough for us to block. Poor grammar/inaccurate summaries is more of a local issue that is better handled by administrators. 216.66.6.41 at Project Rain World Wiki ::Done. '★ Minato826 ✉ ' 03:31, April 9, 2018 (UTC) Proutfesscaca at Les Sims Wiki :Completed. '★ Minato826 ✉ ''' 03:01, April 9, 2018 (UTC) 89.230.171.101 at Zwierzynscy Wiki ::IP have only one edit, and wiki have active admins contact them if vandalism persists.★ Minato826 ✉ ' 03:28, April 9, 2018 (UTC) 77.46.253.167 at Club Penguin Universe Official Wiki ::Done, thanks! '★ Minato826 ✉ ''' 03:31, April 9, 2018 (UTC) 122.56.185.177 at PlayerUnknown's Battlegrounds Wiki CommieHEW at Hypothetical Events Wiki Relativa_Jordan at Alternative History 38.111.99.203 at One Piece Bizzare Adventures Wiki